Apprenticeship
by Fanfictology
Summary: The end of the world has ended- Wow Dipper never thought he'd ever think that. But now he has to make a decision. Stay or Leave?


(Ships and love isn't a major in this fanfic) (Maybe a little in the few chapters)

-The end of the world just ended- wow Dipper never thought he'd ever think that,but he did… Heck! It did happen… he made it happen. He did not know what Bill's weaknes was so he started brainstorming with Mabel and they came up of a plan.

It wasn't really simple since it includes fixing the portal but they did it in 2 days. Ofcourse activating the portal crated more rifts which was part of the plan. Dipper would bribe bill with it and it worked. He not only turned everyone back to normal but Dipper-well he lied to Bill and broke the rifts anyway causing more and more monsters to come. Fortunately they escaped to another dimension(everyone)…similar to theirs. Fortunately it was a dimension in which no one lived there and everything back in their dimension is there. Even the mystery shack!

But Dipper isn't quite happy though… he now has to make a big decision should he stay or leave?

"Dipper theres something I've been meaning to tell you" Said Ford with a low smile. "Whatever Decision you make I'll be happy and I know It will be the right decision and…" Before he continued he pondered over what he just said. Its true he really will be happy for the boy.

"I trust you Dipper… I trust you more than I even trust myself… Heck! I trust you with my life!"

Dipper was shocked . The man who told him to trust no one now trusts him. He was so shocked he didn't see Stan at the back looking a bit jealous.

"Look I made my decision" Dipper said with a huge smile because he just realized something. "I'll stay here in Gravity Falls and become the Apprentice of Ford! But hey listen to this! The world just encountered the end of the world! Do you really think school would start and mom and dad… well we'll convince them since theres nothing else to do right?"

Everyone was happy and had huge smiles exept Stan. Ford seemed to notice and went closer to Stan

"Hey bro" He said casually like the end of the world dint happen "Hey, uh I guess I'll be leaving"

Ford didn't understand then remembered the deal they had last time. "Oh right! Uh sor- you can stay"

He didn't like to say sorry because inside Ford still kinda hates the guy… But at the same time love. Its confusing since he has been alone in another dimension for a long time and that can change a person. Good thing Stan understands. Instead of saying thank you Stan hugged him.

"Let's go to the shack!" The twins said.

Dipper slept for the first time in 8 days. It was amazing.

The next day was even better.

He woke up at around 4 AM _pretty early for someone who hasn't slept for 8 days_ he thought to himself… but really he couldn't sleep so he decided he'll head down to the lab.

Suprisingly Ford was awake too and noticed Dippers arrival. "Oh hey! What brings you here?"

"Just couldn't sleep"

Ford took this as an advantage and said " Ive been working on something-" "already!?" Dipper interrupted. "Aha- Yes crazy huh? Anyways Ive been thinking on creating a Dream Searcher… Weird to say but I got this idea from Bill… But my intentions are different I'll use this to scan the minds of creatures."

"That's cool But im guessing your having trouble on-" "Yes Dipper you got it now I need your help here you can take this 30 sheets of paper" He gave Dipper so. He started writing down the equations and finished 2 minutes later. "Done, to traverse the minds of these creature you will need atleast 40 inches of the machine." Ford looked at his work. "Wow that took me uh 5 hours and it took you 2 minutes I'm impressed!" Dipper started smiling. "You wanna go up and grab coffee then maybe chat?" "sure"

Dipper told Ford everything of his adventures once up but Ford realized there was a look on Dippers face. "Whats wrong?" "Huh oh hey" Ford asked Dipper the same question again. This time he answered. " Its weird really its just Girls. I like Wendy… But she told me were too young but when we time travelled before- here younger self told me I was hot then in the future-oh gosh this is complicated. Anyways she doesn't really like me in this time period but if I was older then she would. Then now… Pacifica Northwest said she likes me and I don't Know!" Dipper said ready to cry. It didn't really bother him about pacifica only the fact that wendy doesn't like him just cause of age. (Btw ships and relationships isn't a major in this fanfic) But apparently Ford does. "A NORTHWEST IS INLOVE WITH MY GREAT NIECE?! HOOOWW YOUR JUST AS NERDY AS ME HOW HOW HOW DID YOU GET A GIRL TO LIKE YOU!?" Ford said with a little jealousy "Hehehe I can help you with that Great Uncle Ford!" Said a different voice-Mabel's voice. "How are you here? Its 4Am!" Dipper said feeling stalked "No its not dummy! Its 9AM!" Ford looked at the clock- she was right… they mustve talked about what items they will use for the Dream Scanner.

"hehehehhehe Great Uncle Dork! I Mabel Pines, will host a party for you!"

"Um Mabel that wont be necessary Me and great Uncle ford has plans we need to get materials for-"

"THERES NO ESCAPE! MY GREAT UNCLE FORD WILL HAVE A GIRLFRIEN!"

Ford was confused,happy,scared and exited. For the past few hours Mabel and Dipper has dressed me up. I was wearing Jeggings and a white formal sweater (Not a sweater sweater just look it up).

Dipper on the other hand was wearing jeans, and a black formal sweater. Then Mabel was wearing a black dress then finally stan was wesaring his normal stan stuff.

3 hours later people were coming. Pacifica was even there. Before Ford who was the only reason the party was starting didn't even have a date yet when Dipper already found his date-pacifica. (Dipper doesn't like pacifica but pacifica like dipdop) 20 minutes passed and Ford was a loner until a HOT very HOT girl that everyone looked at her came near Ford. " Woahhh 6 fingers! That's so cool! BTW my name is Ara Singson" Wow that was fast. " Well having 6 fingers isn't always great… you cant really do the bad fingers you know? My names Ford Pines…" Ford didn't really mind about the bad finger but he wanted to sound cool. And it worked she started laughing- so hard.

"OMG best thing I've heard tonight! And Ford Everyone knows you you frickin saved the world!"

"heh if everyone knows me why are you the first person to go near me?" Ford said. "Cuz nurd! Everyones to shy and I'm not-wait here" She went 3 steps forward. With that time Ford ponderd over her words. She was right! Wow ! His thoughts were cut short when he heard screaming

"GOOD THING I HAVE 5 FINGERS SO I CAN DO THIS" She pulled the bad finger. "FLIP IT I TALKED TO HIM FIRST!" After that Ford heard moans and saw jealous faces and people saying "Awww" . But he was laughing.

He had the greatest night of his life. Unfortunately it got ruined….

"So uh I got go my flight is leaving in about 30 minutes" She said then left.

 _Dangit!_ I felt love than she left.

Then Ford was cheered up my just the prescence of his apprentice

"Review Please!" said Dipper than changed the subject again " So how was it?"

"great but she left… forever"

"Darn it! Anyways mine was great I well Got inside Pacificas Mansion and uh had awkward dinner with her family. But not only that… Her parents were snooping to my bag and saw the list of materials we needed and they kindly offered us about 30 of each of them…"

"Dipper that's amazing! Lets get to work right away!"

"Uh before we do I gotta rest uh… I just tasted wine for the first time and-" Before he finished he ran up with a green colored face.

Ford was down at the lab looking at family pictures " Dipper I am sorry" Ford really does trust and love his family but mostly Dipper but when he finds out what he is up to Dipper might never trust Ford again.

The real reason Ford needed the dream Dream Searcher was to find the right creature who has the right knowledge on the pass code to the Andromeda Dimension… In that dimension he just has to get a golden stone and he can have the powers of Bill Cipher – making Ford know EVERYTHING!


End file.
